Possessive Love (DaeJae shortfict) Repost
by Cheonsa7
Summary: No Summary! Bca aja langsung oke!


**-Posesife Love-**

**.**

**.**

**-DaeJae Shortfict- (Again)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**: _Boys Love/Thypo's dah pasti/Gaje plus alurnya uga maksa._

_Dan ShortFict ini sudah pernah aku post di acc FB aq sebelumnya_.

.

.

**So,Don't Like**

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Brakk!

Tubuh lunglainya membentur pintu kamar yang hanya terbuka separuh itu.

Cukup kuat dorongan itu hingga membuat pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan keras.

Dia hanya diam,tak melawan dan tak juga menatap sang pendorong yang kini tengah menatapnya intens dengan nafas yang memburu penuh dengan kemurkaan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini hingga sosok didepannya itu kembali menarik bahunya dengan kasarpun, ia tetap diam dan menurut.

"Sekarang katakan dengan jujur, apa yang kau lihat dariku Youngjae ah? Apa aku terlihat begitu buruk dimatamu? Apa aku tidak lebih dari seorang monster Youngjae ah?"bisik pria itu didepan telinganya.

Ia tetap terdiam dan itu justru membuat pria didepannya itu semakin kalap.

"Jawab aku Youngjae ah. Jawab!"teriakan pria didepannya itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok didepannya itu.

"Kau gila Jung Daehyun! Kau bahkan lebih kejam dari monster."jawabnya dengan tenang.

Tak ada kesan takut sedikitpun disorot mata indahnya.

Pria yang dipanggilnya Daehyun itu tersenyum miring sebelum kembali ia mencengkram kedua sisi bahunya dengan kuat hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau benar Youngjae ah. Aku memang sudah gila. Aku bahkan tak hanya akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani mendekatimu. Tapi aku juga akan menghancurkan tubuhnya didepan kepalamu!."

"..."

"Dan apakah kau tahu,siapa yang telah membuatku seperti ini?"

"..."

"Kau Youngjae ah. Kau!"

"..."

"Karena kau hanya milikku Youngjae ah. Milik Jung Daehyun! Dan tak akan aku biarkan orang orang sialan itu menyentuhmu!"seru Daehyun geram.

"..."

"Sampai kapanpun kau tetaplah akan jadi milikku. Jadi-

"Cukup!"teriak Youngjae tiba tiba, memotong ucapan Daehyun.

"Cukup Daehyun! Aku sudah lelah berpura pura. Aku lelah membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Kenapa kau tak mau berfikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini hah?"kini pria bernama Daehyun itulah yg terdiam.

Menatapnya yang tak lagi bisa menahan gejolak emosi.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mau berkencan dengan orang orang brengsek itu hah?"ia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Daehyun terpaku,ia bahkan tak sampai berfikir sejauh itu. Dijatuhkannya pisau berlumuran darah yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

_Pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi nyawa orang orang yang berani menyentuh apa yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya._

"Itu karenamu! Karena kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku milikmu. Tapi tak sekalipun kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Apa aku salah meragukan semua perasaanmu kepadaku Jung Daehyun?"teriaknya seraya melepas cengkraman tangan Daehyun dengan kasar.

Hampir saja tubuh lemasnya jatuh menghempas lantai,jika saja Daehyun tak segera merengkuhnya dengan sigap.

Dan kali ini sosok didepannya itu memeluknya erat penuh cinta. Segala amarahnyapun telah lenyap entah kemana.

"Maafkan aku Youngjae ah. Aku... aku hanya tak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu. Aku takut kau menolakku jika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."ucap Daehyun dengan penuh penyesalan. Menciumi seluruh wajah yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhiaskan air mata itu perlahan, mulai dari mata,pipi,hidung dan berakhir bibir kissable itu dan melumatnya, hingga dorongan tangan Youngjae menghentikan aksinya.

"Jadi,bisa kau jelaskan apa arti diriku untukmu? Apa aku hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan nafsumu saja Jung Daehyun?"tanya Youngjae menatap lekat Daehyun.

Daehyun terdiam sejenak,lalu menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Apakah kau masih mau membalas perasaanku jika aku mengatakan jika aku sangat mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae?"Daehyun balik bertanya dengan nada penuh keseriusan.

Membuat Youngjae berdecak kesal.

"Tsk! Kau menyebalkan sekali. Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh! Karena aku juga mencintaimu."gerutunya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

Daehyun tesenyum bahagia,kembali dipeluknya erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih Youngjae ah, terima kasih baby... Aku mencintaimu,aku sangat mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae."ucapnya berulang ulang yang diamini oleh hatinya.

Youngjae tersenyum puas dibalik punggung Daehyun.

Setidaknya,kini ia tak perlu ragu akan perasaan Daehyun padanya.

Walaupun ia juga tak menyangka,jika Daehyun akan membunuh begitu saja orang orang yang disewanya tadi untuk membuat kekasihnya itu cemburu.

_-※Tak ada yang lebih indah daripada kita mencintai orang yang posesif akan cintanya pada kita bukan?.※-_

"Argh!"teriak Youngjae tiba tiba, saat merasakan nyeri di perpotongan lehernya. Rasa nyeri yang sekaligus membawa rasa lain yang lebih indah.

Membuatnya benar benar tersadar jika kekasihnya itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Dae- ahhh!"

.

.

.

.

Youngjae menggeliat resah,ia menekankan kepalanya kuat ke bantal hingga dadanya terangkat. Tangannya meremas rambut Daehyun yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya dibawah. Sementara matanya terpejam rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya yang terus memberontak untuk keluar.

" Aahhh... Henh...hentikan Daehyun ahhhh.."pintanya dengan terbata.

Namun sayangnya apa yang diucapkannya tak sesuai dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang bergerak liar menikmati setiap gerakan lidah Daehyun.

Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya,menatap Youngjae yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal hebat akibat ulahnya tadi.

Ia menyeringai, " Kenapa Youngjae ah? Apa kau tak menginginkannya huh?"tanyanya dengan nada menggoda,ia lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan _'pekerjaannya_' lagi, memaksa Youngjae kembali menggeliat resah.

" Eumphhh... Stop Daehyun ahhh. Aku tak mauhhh ki-Aaahh"Youngjae tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya saat tiba tiba Daehyun menghisap miliknya dengan kuat.

Ia semakin bergerak liar saat merasakan gairahnya serasa ingin meledak saja. Dan desahan yang sedari tadi ditahannya semakin berani untuk keluar dari bibir kissablenya.

Ya,ini sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak Daehyun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya,dan membuatnya benar benar tersiksa oleh nafsunya sendiri.

Sialnya,sampai saat ini tak ada tanda tanda sedikitpun Daehyun akan mengakhiri siksaannya itu dan memulai '_permainan_' yang sebenarnya.

" Katakan jika kau tak menginginkanku Youngjae ah... Katakan jika kau lebih suka disentuh orang orang brengsek itu dari pada sentuhanku Yoo Youngjae.."Daehyun kembali mendongak,menatap Youngjae yang juga menatapnya dengan sayu.

Tangannya mengusap lembut dada Youngjae dan berakhir dengan memilin nipplenya. Membuat Youngjae harus kembali melenguh pelan.

" Bukan begitu Daehyun ahh... Aku hanya-eumphhh..."Youngjae membekap mulutnya kuat saat lagi lagi Daehyun menghisap miliknya dengan kuat. Sementara satu tangannya meremas kasar rambut Daehyun,sebagai tanda jika kini ia benar benar tenggelam oleh gairahnya.

Bukannya berhenti,Daehyun justru semakin mempercepat gerakannya,menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya untuk memanjakan Youngjae.

" Eummphhh... O-oke Daehyun ahhh... A-aku menginginkanya,aku menginginkanmu Daehyun ahhhh"tak tahan dengan siksaan Daehyun,Youngjae memilih menyerah. Seberapapun keinginan hatinya untuk menolak,toh pada kenyataannya tubuhnya justru menginginkannya sekarang.

Dan kali ini Daehyun mendongak dan menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan, " Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bisakah kau mengulangi ucapanmu tadi Youngjae ah..."Daehyun masih terus menggoda Youngjae dengan wajah pervertnya. #_Digampar Dae_#

Youngjae berdecak kesal,lalu dengan kasar menarik rambut Daehyun hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

" Aku menginginkanmu Jung Daehyun. Aku ingin kau memasukiku **se-ka-rang**! Puas?!"ucapnya dengan ketus.

Daehyun terkekeh pelan sebelum meraup bibir mungil kekasihnya itu,melumatnya kasar yang membuat gairah mereka semakin memuncak.

.

.

.

Daehyun melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan tak rela,dan menyisakan benang saliva yang meleleh disudut bibir sang namja cantik.

Dibelainya paras menggemaskan itu dengan lembut, "Jangan khawatir Baby... Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu.." ucap Daehyun seraya menurunkan celana jeans yang dipakainya hingga sebatas paha. Menampilkan '_sosok_'nya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan sedikit magma yang keluar di ujungnya.

Sementara Youngjae sendiri memilih memejamkan matanya dan melenguh pelan saat Daehyun menggesekkan miliknya didepan 'hole'nya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menunggu Daehyun memanjakannya.

Daehyun membungkuk perlahan dan mulai menekan tubuhnya untuk masuk dan-

Tok tok tok!

"Oh Shitt!"erang Daehyun frustasi.

" Daehyun ah... Youngjae ah... Apa kalian didalam? Boleh _Eomma_ masuk baby?"

"..." Keduanya hanya bisa saling pandang.

Tok tok tok!

" Daehyun ah,Youngjae ah... _Eomma_ masuk sekarang ya baby?"tanya nyonya Jung dari luar kamar yang membuat kedua namja itu kelabakan.

" _Ne_-_ne_ _Eomma_. _Eomma_ masuk saja,pintunya tidak dikunci."jawab Daehyun sambil secepat kilat menaikkan celananya kembali dan segera merapikan penampilannya agar tak mencurigakan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merutuki kecerobohannya untuk tidak mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

Sementara Youngjae memilih menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

Ceklekk!

Pintu itu terbuka tepat setelah Daehyun turun dari ranjangnya. Dan dengan tenang ia berpura pura membenarkan selimut Youngjae. Tak lupa ia menendang pelan pisau berlumuran darah yang tergeletak dilantainya itu hingga masuk kekolong ranjang.

" Bagaimana keadaan Youngjae,Daehyun ah? Apakah dia sudah tenang? "tanya nyonya Jung dengan penuh kecemasan dan langsung berjalan kearah ranjang.

"Jangan khawatir _Eomma_... Youngjae sudah lebih tenang sekarang."jawab Daehyun sembari berjalan mengekori sang eomma. Dalam hati ia juga merasa was was akan kecurigaan sang Eomma melihat penampilannya saat ini yang acak acakan.

" Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh Tuhaann... Eomma macam apa aku ini,bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Youngjae berteman dengan orang orang seperti mereka."keluh nyonya Jung sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyingkap selimut Youngjae.

SRETT!

Daehyun yang menyadari hal itu menjadi kelabakan. Dan tanpa sadar ditariknya tangan sang _Eomma_ yang hampir menyentuh selimut itu.

Membuat nyonya Jung menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

" E-euhm... Youngjae baru saja tertidur _Eomma_,jadi aku harap jangan diganggu dulu. Biarkan dia lebih tenang dulu _Eomma_..."ucapnya mencoba menetralisir kegugupannya.

GREBB!

Belum juga mampu menguasai keadaan,Daehyun kembali terkejut saat tiba tiba nyonya Jung memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih Daehyun ah... Kamu memang anak yang baik. Walau Youngjae hanya adik tirimu,tapi _Eomma_ tahu jika kau selalu menjaga dan perhatian kepadanya. _Eomma_ jadi tenang untuk meninggalkannya dirumah bersamamu..."ucap wanita itu melepas pelukannya perlahan.

"Tentu saja _Eomma_,kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai Eomma dan adik kandungku. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya dan memastikan jika ia tak lagi berurusan dengan orang orang brengsek itu."balas Daehyun dengan tersenyum bangga.

Tanpa ia tahu jika dibalik selimut,Youngjae tengah menyumpah serapahinya.

"_Menyebut orang lain brengsek,apa kau tak sadar jika kau lebih brengsek dari mereka heuh?!"_gerutu _namja_ cantik itu dalam hati.

" Tapi _Eomma_, memangnya _Eomma_ mau pergi kemana?"tanya Daehyun penasaran.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum,"Kami akan menjenguk _Halmeoni_ mu di Busan Daehyun ah,beliau mengatakan jika sangat merindukan _Appamu_. Dan mungkin kita akan disana sekitar seminggu. Kau tidak keberatan kan menjaga adikmu sendiri?"jelas wanita itu sambil menatap tuan Jung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamar DaeJae.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk penuh wibawa.

"Tentu saja tidak _Eomma_. _Eomma_ tenang saja,Youngjae pasti baik baik saja bersamaku."jawab Daehyun mantap. Tanpa sadar sebuah seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

"_Apanya yang baik baik saja? Yang ada badanku akan sakit semua! Oh tidaaakkk...Eommaaa!"_jerit batin Youngjae.

Sungguh, seandainya saja ia tidak terjebak oleh situasi seperti ini,pasti sekarang dia sudah melompat kearah _Eomma_nya dan merengek untuk ikut bersama mereka. Dan juga agar terlepas dari terkaman sang kakak tiri mesum_-yang sialnya sangat dicintainya__-_itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu,kami berangkat sekarang juga Daehyun ah. Jaga adikmu baik baik _ne_..."ucap nyonya Jung sambil menepuk pundak Daehyun pelan. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar itu,dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, menatap punggung kedua orang tuanya yang semakin menjauh.

Ia lalu melirik kearah ranjangnya,dimana Youngjae masih bergelung dengan selimutnya disana. Sekali lagi ia menyeringai.

"Seminggu _eoh_?"

-Kira kira apa ya yang akan mereka lakukan selama seminggu itu? #_mikir_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

Aaaaaa...! #_kabur sebelum dibantai DaeJaes_...

Huehehehe...

Sengaja gak aku bikin NC'a coz aq emang gak bisa bikin NC. #_ngaku_

Jadi yang masih nanya lanjutannya gimana,imaginasi'n sendiri aja eaa...#_dirajam DaeJaeshipper_

Btw... Bangga banget ama enam alien eaa... Sesuai janji,mereka memberi kita satu kenangan termanis sebelum mereka mereka ngetwitt bareng bareng gitu rasanya kyak gak rela gitu ngelepas mereka.

Tapi it's Ok,itu demi kebaikan bersama. Berharap saat _'pertemuan_' nanti akan lebih manis dari kemaren. Amiiin

Ya udah segini aja curcol gak bergunaku,yang pasti terima kasih banget buat yang dah mw mampir baca tulisan ini.

Low bisa review lagy eaaa...

_Annyeong..._


End file.
